


Bad Blood

by feel_the_ship, Shipping_marvelous_things



Series: AU Marvel Fics [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Natasha-centric, Overprotective, Overprotective Parent, Pepperony - Freeform, Protective Natasha, Steve's daughter - Freeform, Tony's son - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feel_the_ship/pseuds/feel_the_ship, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic in where Natasha and Steve have a daughter, and Tony and Pepper a son. This inevitably leads to some canoodling. Ella Romanoff-Rogers has a thing for Ryder Stark, and Ryder Stark has a thing for a death wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Escapade of Sorts

Nat was set to go to her daily gymming session, keys and gym bag in hand, when she remembered: the yoga mat. She chuckled to herself, remembering that Clint needed it for something or another, although he would not tell her what. She dropped her stuff to the ground and hoisted herself up onto the fridge. Damn it, she thought, why did Clint have to make his ‘nest’ so hard to reach. Jimmying open the air vent, she crawled into the bowels of Stark Tower. 

Wriggling her way onwards through the vents, something very odd was happening in the room below. Was that squelching? Possibly some spit swapping noises? A moan? By god, who was down there? Peeking through the slats of the vent into the lab she saw a mop of jet black hair bobbing rhythmically with a head of fiery red curls, hands and bodies intertwined up against the wall. Red curls. She was poised, slowly watching as a pair of hazel green eyes from under the ebony hair flitted to the vent. As she had suspected, it was Ryder Stark. But the girl best not be who she thought it was, but it was confirmed when piercing blue eyes came into view. Just like Steve’s. 

They had been sneaking around for weeks, and finally they had gotten some peace and quiet. Her mum had just left for the gym so they were all clear. His other hand wandered down her back, tracing a line down her spine and planting itself firmly on her lower back. Starting out gently, she teased him, sweeping her hand through his hair and tugging it. She didn’t like the flowery romantic crap like most girls, and he found it perfectly refreshing. Tension was building with each give and take, then she stopped to whisper something in his ear. He widened his eyes as she gently bit his ear. With that he grinned, his eyes glimmering, and picked her up, pushing her up against a wall. She let out a little moan and he jumped back, eyes wide with worry.

“Oh god I’m so sorry Ella, did I hurt you? Jesus, that’s enough of that,” he rambled apologetically. 

She chuckled, “Come here you idiot, it was good, don’t stop. You won’t break me that easily,” she grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall, staring at him hungrily. She started kissing him roughly, breath quickening. She worked her way down to his neck, and he tilted his head up, inhaling.

“God I love you” he breathed out. He glanced at the air vent and stopped. “Shit,” he managed right before Natasha Romanoff-Rogers came crashing down into the room through the vent. 

Nat casually stood watching her daughter eat the face of young Ryder Stark.

“Ella, you - er - stop now - it’s not - oh - oh yes - oh god I meant no - ” he stammered, failing to attract her attention. Nat launched into Russian after an awkward amount of eye contact for what seemed like an ungodly amount of time, speaking clearly, slowly and calmly, although one might’ve thought otherwise due to her colourful choice of words. Upon hearing this, Ella jumped, unpinning Ryder from the wall. Nat walked right up to him, cupped his face in her hand and squeezed his cheeks together.

“Now, I suggest you run off,” as soon as she loosened her grip on his face he shuffled across the wall, picked up his jacket from the counter and walked off briskly, eyebrows raised and lips set in a thin line. 

“Mum I can totally give you a rational explanation as to - ” Nat slowly raised her index finger to her daughter’s lips.

“Oh no, Ella Karina. No, no. I don’t need to know. We are going to go to the garage to find your father,” Ella sunk, sighing loudly.

 

Steve was bent over his Harley when Nat and Ella arrived. He immediately stood.

“Afternoon, ladies. What is up?” he smiled warmly.

“Dad. That isn’t how you say it. Never mind,” Ella shook her head, exasperated. Nat cleared her throat, waiting expectantly. Steve raised his eyebrow quizzically. Nat laughed to herself.

“Would you really want me to tell him what happened? I highly doubt it,” Nat looked over at Ella.

“Alright Dad, you see, there is this friend I’ve been spending a lot of time with,” 

“Ah, at least you’re going out and having fun. I don’t see the problem, Nat,” he ventured closer. She folded her arms.

“Oh darling, they’re a little more than friends,” she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

Steve blushed a furious vermillion colour and started fidgeting.

“I see - er - a boy friend? I mean, not boyfriend - friend that is a boy - that is a friend,” he stuttered, almost malfunctioning. 

“I mean, that is more than a friend?” he mumbled, somewhat confused at how courtships worked these days.

“So who is this young man?” He stood upright like a pin, arms glued to his sides, and rocked back and forth. He was met with silence.

“Fine then. Ryder Stark,” Nat answered when Ella didn’t.

At precisely that moment, Steve Rogers went completely silent, rigid, a twitch developing in his left eye. 

“So what does it mean, how does one define this - ” 

“It means that they were physically active, particularly with their lips,” Nat interrupted him.

“You were canoodling with young Stark?” his voice was faint and the blush was concentrated.

“I need to lie down for a bit, do excuse me ladies,” Nat patted his back on his way out.


	2. Pepper's Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overprotective Steve, he has a little chat with Tony, who, as usual, makes a joke of it. Pepper is the only rational voice in the whole ordeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up! I hope you guys like it! And thank you to all who read the last chapter. By the wayside, there is now a tumblr blog, much appreciated if you'd follow it... feel-the-ship 
> 
> Thank you :) xx

Ryder had sprinted back to his room and shut the door, hoping neither of his parents would notice him. His mind raced, he needed a plan, he had to gather his things and run away or else Natasha would skin him alive. He grabbed his duffel bag when he heard voices coming from the lab nearby.

 

Steve composed his thoughts as he knocked on Tony’s lab door and entered.

“Capsicle, what can I do you for?”

“I think you know very well,” Tony stiffened as Steve towered over him.

“I really don’t, so would you like to enlighten me?” Tony looked up nervously as Steve started cracking his knuckles. 

“Your hooligan. Keep it away from Ella,” Steve’s posture grew even more rigid, and he tilted his head with such vigour that it cracked too. Tony collapsed into fits of laughter.

“I always knew he was quite the charmer but you can’t be serious? Although what could one expect from the son of a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, I suppose,” Tony shrugged.

“Don’t humour me, Stark. If he is anything like you god knows he won’t be going far with Ella,” 

“If that is the case then I think he would go very far,” Tony winked, interpreting what Steve had said slightly differently. Steve lifted Tony by his neck, as he was accustomed to by now what with Thor and Loki making it something of an Asgardian sport.

“We don’t need a second civil war. I swear to god I will crush him,” he put Tony back on his feet and left the room.

 

Ryder heard the conversation end and someone bound down the staircase. He tentatively opened the door and peered across into the lab. His Dad looked a bit out of sorts, and seemed to be having a serious conversation with Bruce. 

“Ryder? Honey what’s wrong?” his Mom came out of nowhere.

“It’s nothing,” he shrugged. She would get very nit-picky about it, so if he could avoid telling her it would be best.

“Alright, but if you need to talk to me you know you can. I wager it is something though because you have the duffel out again, but it’s okay. Tea?” she smiled. She poured a him a mug of it and went off to the lab to check if the Science Bros needed anything. 

He watched as his Dad started talking to her, seemingly whispering about something. When her eyes narrowed and she bellowed Ryder’s name, it was apparent what was going on.

He shuffled into the lab just as Bruce left with an armful of papers, stopping to wish him luck.

“Yes?” he asked.

Pepper gave Tony a shove. “Steve came in here for a little chat. What is this I hear about you and Ella?” Tony paused with a stern look and arms crossed. “Because it sounds bloody fantastic. Just like your old man, eh? Put it there,” he laughed, raising his hand for a high five.

“Tony!” Pepper punched him. “This is a serious matter! No time for joking around. Ryder, how could you be so irresponsible? I’m sure you could put your time towards something a little bit more constructive? Like studying, or practicing your music?” she raised her voice, and then turned to Tony. “And you! Encouraging all of this! When Steve came here to solve a problem only as a concerned parent, and then you decide to act like a seven year old?” she advanced, pointing her finger at his chest then finally poking it at the last few syllables.

“Pepper, the boy can’t focus on his studies or music. He is already a genius, really how much more could he achieve? And for the love of god, he plays seven instruments. Let him indulge,” Tony chuckled.

“I need to open the chardonnay, I cannot argue about this. Ryder, keep it under control, okay?”

“Yes ma’am!” her boys saluted.

She left the room pinching the bridge of her nose, while Ryder and Tony kept perfectly still, going in for another high five as her back turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! I would love some feedback.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be many more to come!


	3. Masters of Morse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder and Ella are the kids of a genius, and a super soldier. Of course they know morse code. Why not use it to their advantage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for a large amount of feels. Feels galore, everybody! I hope you like it :) By the wayside, there is now a tumblr blog, much appreciated if you'd follow it... feel-the-ship

They dodged JARVIS’ cameras and ran off into the night. She turned to face him with a devilish smile, still running, and held out her hand. He took it and they tumbled forward into the nearby park. He caught up with her and grabbed her waist, lifting her off the ground and spinning her. She erupted into fits of giggles as he slowed down and they toppled over onto the ground. She landed on him as he never had her far from the embrace of his arms. She leaned into a gentle kiss, keeping her hand either side of him to hold her up. He inhaled deeply, smelling the ever-present soft hints of coconut whenever he was around her. She rolled off of him and onto the floor, sidling up close to him as he put his arm around her. She revelled in his warmth and his woody, vanilla scent and traced spirals on his abdomen. He bent his head to kiss the top of her head, stroking it. They kept like this for a few minutes, watching the stars pulse and the night sky change.

“Ella, are you awake?” he whispered tenderly.

“Yeah,” she nodded, looking up at him. He propped himself up on his elbow, bringing his face inches away from hers, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“So I wanted to talk to you about pheromones,” he grinned.

“Okay?” she chuckled quizzically. 

“As I'm sure you know, Pheromones are chemicals that are secreted by our bodies that attract, or sometimes repel, the opposite sex. It influences your behaviour and thoughts about a person. It is possible to be so wildly attracted to another person’s pheromones that, well, you’ve found the perfect person who just seems to match up with you chemically,” he explained as she smiled, eyes twinkling.

“And what is it you’re trying to say, my genius of note?” he chuckled as this title. Her genius of note. Yes.

“Is that, I’m fiercely, completely, irrevocably magnetised by your pheromones. You are chemically my perfect match, and so science decrees that we need to be together. And who are we to deny science?” he grinned, winking.

“No one has ever asked me out like that, with such sound logic as to why I simply cannot say no. You’re unbelievable, and you make my cardiac muscle work overtime,” she kissed him full force, igniting sparks and a wave of excitement that travelled down her spine. 

“God, Ella, I love it when you talk science to me,” he moaned as she pulled away, not before biting his lip gently.

He roamed his hands, subtly, slowly - “Are you touching my ass?” she stopped, eyebrow raised.

“See, the thing is with pheromones - ” she broke into laughter as he trailed off, meeting his relieved look with another passionate and fierce kiss. 

“Really - great one too - I give it eleven out of ten,” he said in-between the kisses. 

 

Ryder sat at the table, twiddling his thumbs. He was admittedly extremely nervous, breaking into a slight sweat, but he kept his facade cool. The door to the interrogation room swung open and Steve sauntered in as Ryder stood. He looked Ryder in the eyes, studied him, then sat down, clearing his throat and cracking his knuckles. He could barely fit in the chair, his enormous arms resting on the table. He would never admit it, but Steve was tensing his biceps and forearm muscles so that they looked especially intimidating.

“Stark,” Ryder was still standing, alert. “Sit,” he motioned to the chair. Ryder took his seat, wondering how the hell he was going to deal with this one. 

“Now I could give you the generic ‘Hurt her and I’ll hurt you’ speech, but I’m not. Instead I just want you to remember that she has me for a father, and that it isn’t advisable to piss off Captain America,” Steve started in a calm and clear tone.

“Natasha, however, is another story. She has red in her ledger, as you know. If you didn’t want to piss me off, you don’t want to look in her direction, breathe at the wrong time, or screw around. Your call,” he shrugged as he stood up, nodded, then left the room. 

Ryder let out breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and unclasped his quivering hands. He had grown up calling him Uncle Steve, and he was pretty sure he’d still be in his good books, but this was definitely testing it. Besides, in the last few years, he’d gotten something of a reputation, perhaps not the best. A reputation that could certainly allude to genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist.

 

Ella’s room was right next to Torunn’s, although Torunn only visited from Asgard every once in a while, so whenever the Odin family wasn’t around, the room was empty. But not tonight. Ryder had snuck in, making sure neither Cap nor Nat had noticed him. He tapped the usual code on the walls to let Ella know he was there. Softly - long tap, long tap, short tap, long tap. He pressed up against the wall and strained his ears, breathing quietly. There it was, her response. He beamed. They sat on either side of the wall, back to back.

He felt a niggling feeling eating away at him. He had to make things okay with her parents, he didn’t want this to be a fling. He bit his lip, thinking how he could put Steve to rest and reassure Natasha that he didn’t intend on just calling cold on her out of the blue. 

Meanwhile, Ella felt it too, the awful sensation that something just wasn’t right. They hadn’t spoken about it properly, but Nat had hinted earlier that day that Steve had called for a little meeting with Ryder in the interrogation room. She wished Nat had been kidding. They loved Ryder, of course they did, he was practically their family, then again he and Ella had never been more than friends as children. Now they were sixteen, and had gotten closer. Ella shifted uncomfortably. As if on cue Ryder tapped out in morse on the wall. You okay? She felt tears well up in her eyes. What was wrong with her? Nothing to cry about, she scolded herself. All of this sneaking around, it made it exciting, kept it interesting, but it wasn’t right. She tapped back, of course. 

Slipping into the duvet covers, she attempted to clear her mind. Just as she started to drift off, the door clicked open. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion, but it melted away when a warm, familiar, well built body slid under the covers and enveloped her in warmth. She loved being little spoon. He folded up her tank top and caressed her abdomen. This time she drifted off in ease, synchronising her breathing to his.

She stirred, waking up in a fit of worry. Ryder! But as she rolled over, he was already gone. Although she was relieved she didn’t have to worry about being caught, her heart sank. She wanted him to stay longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Comments, Kudos, Requests and constructive criticisms are welcome... don't be an ass. Please do let me know what you think in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, first fanfic and I cannot believe how fun this is. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Requests, and Constructive Criticisms are welcome. I am in the midst of creating a Tumblr account so that you can follow, make suggestions for future chapters, request fics (etc.), ask any questions you want and also just come have a chat with me if you want :)
> 
> I'm super stoked to release the next chapter, there are definitely some conflicts that I think you'll enjoy reading. 
> 
> Thank you


End file.
